Rotenone tumors are fibroadenomas induced in the mammary gland of the albino rat by the administration of the insecticide Rotenone. Our studies for the analysis of Rotenone tumors will include: 1) Determination of the levels of prolactine, estrogens and progesterone during the induction of the tumors; 2) Determination of respiration and glycolysis of slices of Rotenone tumors with emphasis on Pasteur effect, Crabtree effect and sensitivity to Oligomycin because it is known that Rotenone tumors present very marked mitochondrial alterations. 3) Analysis of vegetables for determination of Rotenone content. Content of Rotenone in serum of humans chronically fed with contaminated vegetables. 4) Biological analysis of the incidence of tumors in males and females of various species, using different ways of administration of rotenone and different hormonal status. ADDENDA: Performing organization: Universidad Autonoma, Madrid.